01 com c1 004 01
start| initscene ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 2） play=pr029 buf=2 beginTrans ;イメージ背景を表示 file=ima_04_02 zoom=400 xpos=0:0 ypos=-1500:1500 time=4000 nowait msgoff trans=map12 time=500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!」 Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! ;ＳＥ：落下→衝突 ;ＢＧ：廃ビル・夜 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 2） stop=1000 buf=2 nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro026a buf=0 play=ro026b buf=1 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=normal time=0 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map21 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） nowait time=500 play=eo020a buf=2 play=o060 buf=3 stopaction stop=2000 buf=0 stop=2000 buf=1 ;クエイク縦（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：中） nowait time=750 action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：小） nowait play=pr023 buf=0 stop=2000 buf=2 stop=2000 buf=3 time=1750 stopaction stop=2000 buf=0 time=250 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） nowait「Cough, cough...time=2000 mode=untilstopaction!」 stopaction ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=2 stop buf=3 autolabel ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo018 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=8 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ahh, shit! Why the hell did Qoo do that all of arsudden!?」 Ahh, khỉ thật! Qoo đột nhiên lại làm cái quái gì vậy!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel I can't believe she launched me out of the blue. I'llrbitch at her later! ;ＢＧ：イメージＣＧ・夜空 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_17_01 msgoff trans=normal time=750 autolabel I don't know if the ceiling collapsed from the impactrof the fall or if it was originally broken. When Irlooked at it, there was a huge hole. I became one with the stars and the Earth's gravityrplummeted me to the ground. It seems I landed on arrandom building and made a hole in the concrete. ;ＢＧ：廃ビル・夜 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Whew, it would've been instant death if I didn'trhave a helmet...」 Safety first. Being careful only takes a second, butrinjuries could last a lifetime. They say wearing arhelmet equates to an hour of shame, but forgoing itrleads to a lifetime of shame. It felt like my body was getting beat up a lot as Irwas falling, but I'm mostly unhurt. As usual, my bodyris so stubborn that it even surprises me. ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=tl001 buf=0 But where exactly am I? It looks like an abandonedrbuilding... ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1000 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=350 autolabel ;ＳＥ：銃を構える音 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Click?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel When I tried to examine my surroundings, a metallicrclick sounded above my head. ;BGM再生　緊張 play=bgm17 @テロリストＡ voice="6120001" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「Don't move! Put your hands up!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「...Wow.」 I notice that I'm surrounded by some scary-lookingrdudes in black clothes. On top of that, these fine gentlemen are pointingrthose dangerous pistols at moi. Ufufufu. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Could you wait? I'm not following this situation atrall.」 @テロリストＡ voice="6120002" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「What are you babbling about after defeating ourrcomrade!?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Comrade...?」 ;背景拡大視線移動 nofade zoom=125 :100 ypos=-50:0 time=750 autolabel The men's glances are directed at my nether region―― stopaction autolabel I mean, at my feet where another black suit isrrolling around among the rubble. resetwait @テロリストＢ voice="6130001" stop=1500 delayrun=ラベル0 【テロリストＢ/Terrorist B】「Once I... get home, I'm going get married... to thatrgirl... time=7500 mode=untilplay=o098 buf=0action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=75 time=250Guhaa.play=jng_08 loop=false delayrun=250」 stopaction stop buf=0 nofade play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait! Don't go off triggering death flags on yourrown! It'll look like I did it!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;拡大背景を元に戻す nofade zoom=100 :125 ypos=0:-50 time=750 stop=2500 autolabel Jesus Christ. I must've accidentally killed this guy.rWhat an unlucky day. stopaction play=bgm17 play=eo003 buf=0 autolabel @テロリストＡ voice="6120003" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「Don't move. If you do anything weird, I'll get ridrof both you and that woman.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That woman...?」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=map23 time=250 beginTrans stage=街・廃ビル stime=夜_灯off zoom=150 xpos=200 ypos=0 msgoff trans=map23 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o032 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel @テロリストＣ voice="6140001" 【テロリストＣ/Terrorist C】「Guaah!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;ＳＥ：どすん nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o029 buf=0 play=ro026a buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel Just then, a throaty male scream rang out from thercrowd. ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction ;ＳＥ：どかばきぐしゃ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o017 buf=0 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_10_01 trans=map22 time=150 ;クエイク縦（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：１回） ;時間待ち命令 time=250 file=ima_10_01 trans=map23 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o079 buf=0 beginTrans stage=暗転 hideall stage=街・廃ビル stime=夜_灯off trans=map41 time=150 ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） ;時間待ち命令 time=500 stopaction time=150 autolabel Sounds of repeated blows, dull thuds like sandbagsrfalling, and screams of more men follow one afterranother. 無 autolabel @irina voice="0020001" 【irina/???】「Get out of my way――」 @テロリストＡ voice="6120004" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「Tch...!」 ;ＳＥ：銃を構える音 ;がばっと振り返る（左） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 file=ima_11_01 msgoff trans=map23 time=150 hide msgoff trans=map23 time=150 time=150 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel Right when my captor turned around in response to thervoice―― ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 nofade play=o066 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map27 time=150 ;ＣＧ：イリーナ初登場 ;イベントオブジェクト表示（拡大ＣＧ） file=iri_e01_01_l trans=map27 xpos=-300 ypos=250 time=250 autolabel @irina voice="0020002" 【irina/???】「I told you to get out of my way, didn't I!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 nofade play=fo018 buf=2 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map25 time=250 transwait=350 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o060 buf=0 play=ro026a buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 file=iri_e01_01_l xpos=200 ypos=-300 hide ;クエイク縦（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：大） time=500 time=150 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 2) stop buf=2 autolabel @テロリストＡ voice="6120005" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「Guah!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stopaction file=iri_e01_01 msgoff time=500 trans=normal autolabel There, I saw the figure of a girl executing arbeautiful judo throw on the black suit. stopaction ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=iri_e01_02 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @irina voice="0020003" 【irina/???】「It's best if you don't oppose me.」 @テロリストＡ voice="6120006" 【テロリストＡ/Terrorist A】「Guu...」 Her silver hair in a ponytail bounces, and her redreyes gleam coldly with strong purpose in therdarkness. The girl completed a splendid judo throw on a manrtaller than her. beginTrans file=iri_e01_01_l zoom=185 xpos=-400 ypos=65 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel Those boobs that have been swaying up and down for arwhile were truly magnificent as well... ;ＢＧ：廃ビル・夜 beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall 出 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：街・廃ビル stage=街・廃ビル msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=normal autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr015 buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「One point, it's over! Your breasts are therwinners!!」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel @irina voice="0020004" 【irina/???】「Oh? You don't seem to be related to theserguys. Who are you and where are you from?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, umm... Ahaha.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel There's no way I can explain to her that I fell fromrthe sky... @テロリストＣ voice="6140002" 【テロリストＣ/Terrorist C】「Ugh...」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ah...!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 At that moment, the black suit who I had supposedlyrkilled woke up behind the girl and aimed his pistolrat her back. She still doesn't realize what's behind her. I don'trknow who either of these people are... but who shouldrI help!? ;※　＜＜選択肢→３つあるが、どれも「女の子」しかない＞＞ ;※１．「お尻の小さな女の子」　→01_com_c1_004_02 ;※２．「プクッとボインの女の子」　→01_com_c1_004_02 ;※３．「子猫の肌した女の子」　→01_com_c1_004_02 *end| endscene